fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 328
Zodiac is the 328th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Combining their Celestial Spirit Magic and the power of the Twelve Ecliptic Zodiac, Lucy and Yukino manage to close the Eclipse Gate and stop the Dragons from continuing to enter Crocus. However, before they can rejoice, the group watch as the seven Dragons that have already escaped the Gate begin to terrorize the town. Future Rogue appears with the declaration that he can control them, and will use such a power to end the human race. Summary Lucy continues to desperately pull on the lever beside the Eclipse Gate, attempting to shut it before any more Dragons can walk through it and into Crocus. As she struggles, Arcadios notes that her Celestial Spirit Magic Power alone is not enough to seal the Gate. However, before they can despair, Mirajane and Yukino run into the courtyard from Mercurius, Yukino yelling that both she and Lucy need to combine their twelve Ecliptic Zodiac keys in order to seal the Gate. Lucy immediately agrees, and together the two throw their keys into the air, joining hands to chant and summon their Spirits all at the same time. As those watching stare on in awe, all twelve Ecliptic Zodiac are summoned, and waste no time flying straight at the Gate, using their strength to together push the Gate shut and seal it. As soon as the Gate is shut, all those in the square begin to relax, though Arcadios quickly comments that some Dragons managed to make it through the Gate, and are currently terrorizing the town. As a guard from the army notes that seven are currently loose in the streets, the Future Rogue appears on the scene, berating Yukino and Lucy for having to get in the way, but also commenting that seven Dragons should be enough for his purposes. As everyone questions his intentions, the future Rogue raises his arms, and the seven Dragons suddenly appear at his side, Rogue declaring that the age of the Dragons wills soon begin. Commanding the seven Dragons to move out and kill all of those in the town, Lucy and her friends are shocked when the Dragons obey without hesitation, realizing that the Future Rogue somehow has control over the beasts. Revealing a new Magic he calls Dragon Supremacy Magic the Future Rogue sets one of the seven beasts on the group, the Dragon he sends to fight turning out to be none other than Zirconis. Meanwhile, across Crocus, the groups of Mages stationed to protect the city finally come face to face with the Dragons. As they are battered and blown around by the sheer ferocity of the creatures, the Mages note just what little damage they are managing to inflict, and wonder if they have any hope at all of taking down the beasts. Concurrently, Future Rogue flies over the city on another of the Dragons, ecstatic at the chaotic scene below him. Suddenly though, his attention is called to a tall tower in the city, where he spots a bloody and bruised Natsu glaring him down. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Opening of Eclipse! (concluded) *Fairy Tail vs. Atlas Flame (started) *Sabertooth vs. Scissor Runner (started) *Lamia Scale & Mermaid Heel vs. Levia (started) *Blue Pegasus vs. Rock Dragon (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ***Summoned the Paired Fish, Pisces ***Summoned the Heavenly Scales, Libra ***Summoned the Lion, Leo ***Summoned the Ram, Aries ***Summoned the Water Bearer, Aquarius ***Summoned the Goat, Capricorn ***Summoned the Scorpion, Scorpio ***Summoned the Maiden, Virgo ***Summoned the Twins, Gemini ***Summoned the Golden Bull, Taurus ***Summoned the Archer, Sagittarius ***Summoned the Giant Crab, Cancer * Spells used *None Abilities used *Flight Items used * *Celestial Spirit Gate Keys **Gate of the Paired Fish Key **Gate of the Heavenly Scales Key **Gate of the Lion Key **Gate of the Ram Key **Gate of the Water Bearer Key **Gate of the Goat Key **Gate of the Scorpion Key **Gate of the Maiden Key **Gate of the Twins Key **Gate of the Golden Bull Key **Gate of the Archer Key **Gate of the Giant Crab Key Navigation